This disclosure relates in general to the field of devices, and in particular, by way of example but not limitation, to facilitating the upkeep of electronic devices.
Printers, other computer peripherals, and electronic devices in general are increasingly utilized in commercial, educational, and entertainment environments by people and entities of varying levels of sophistication and organization. Many, if not most, of these electronic devices employ consumables that must be periodically replenished, and/or these electronic devices require periodic maintenance. For example, printers regularly require new ink cartridges, more paper, and other substitutable operational parts. Unfortunately, it can be difficult and/or time consuming merely to remain abreast of these and other upkeep issues. Moreover, it is an even greater challenge to know when, how, and what materials should be used to address and remedy the multitude of upkeep issues presented by electronic devices.
Apparatuses, methods, systems, and arrangements facilitate the upkeep of an electronic device. In certain exemplary described implementations, one or more analyses and/or determinations may be completed with regard to one or more replaceable issues. If one or more replaceable issues are determined to be deficient (including potentially deficient), then the electronic device can produce one or more upkeep-related items to facilitate an operator""s upkeep of the electronic device. In an exemplary described printing device implementation, a printing device is capable of (i) determining that at least one of a consumable item and a maintenance item is at or near a point of being exhausted or worn out and (ii) providing an order-related item that refers to the at least one of a consumable item and a maintenance item.